Tag, you re it
by Harye Lee
Summary: [Hay] un poquito de veneno en mí, puedo saborear tu piel en mis dientes, "amo cuando te escucho respirando,espero por Dios que nunca vayas a marcharte" Síndrome de estocolmo, shota, Ereri. One-shot. Finalizada


**Escuche la canción de Melanie Martinez viendo el vídeo y me dieron ganas de escribir un one-shot de esa tématica, el como somos fáciles de convencer cuando somos niños, nos dicen tantas cosas que terminamos confundidos y no sabemos en quién confiar. Les sugiero ver la canción con el vídeo antes de leerlo.**

 **La canción se llama como el fic ya que si soy sincera no se me venía nada a la cabeza como tema.**

 **Advertencia: Síndrome de estocolmo, shota, Ereri.**

 **Género: Ni idea lo puse como suspenso ya que no sabía en que categoría podría ponerse.**

 **Disclaimer: snk como sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Dicen que los niños podemos ver cosas que los adultos no, pero también dicen que nuestra inocencia en algunos aspectos nos pueden hacer caer en las peores desdichas.

No entiendo a los adultos, son demasiado complicados, me dicen las reglas, me exigen un comportamiento ¿Quién soy yo para hacer lo contrario?

Mami dijo: se obediente, sonríe a todos y has caso, papá dijo: se desconfiado y no hables con desconocidos. Mami dijo: Eres un buen niño, papá dijo: Eres mi hijo y ya.

 _ **Me mirabas a través de tu ventana**_

 _ **Chico, tenías la mirada atenta por un rato**_

 _ **"Te cortaré y te haré la cena**_

 _ **Has llegado hasta el final, eres la ganadora"**_

Mami siempre tenía que traer a muchas mujeres, hablaba con ellas, tomaban el té y reían como unas damas, papi siempre tenía que trabajar y lo veía pocas veces en casa. Era hijo único así que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo.

Cuando salía al gran pateo de mi casa me sentía observado, papi dijo que dejara de llorar y fuera un hombre. Los hombres no tiene miedo dijo…

 _ **Bajando su ventana polarizada**_

 _ **Conduciendo realmente lento junto a mí, me dice**_

 _ **"Déjame llevarte a dar un paseo**_

 _ **Tengo algunos dulces para ti adentro"**_

Cuando me escapaba de mi nana solía ir a pasear a la calle, mirando las demás casas y yendo a un lindo parque a cinco cuadras de mi casa, siempre veía a un hombre vendiendo helado. Sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, agua marina, su tez era bronceada y su sonrisa era muy bonita.

-¿Quieres un helado?- Me pregunto la quinta vez que lo vi.

Sonreí asintiendo, mami dijo que debía ser amable.

Me regalo un helado de vainilla, mi favorito.

Él era muy amable, me platicaba de muchas cosas que me gustaban, parecía que me conociera perfectamente.

Desde ese momento escape más seguido de mi casa, mami no era muy observadora y papi estaba trabajando más que antes, era una oportunidad muy buena así podía pasar más tiempo con Eren.

Solía dar paseos en su carro de helados, ayudándole a decidir que sabor era más bueno.

Era como un sueño para mí. Al fin tenía un amigo con el que divertirme y no sentirme solo.

Gracias a Eren los monstros de mi closet se fueron, la comida era más rica y el tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

 _ **Corriendo por el estacionamiento**_

 _ **Él me perseguía y no se detenía**_

 _ **"Tocada, las traes, tocada, tocada, las traes"**_

 _ **Toma mi mano y me empuja**_

 _ **Me saca las palabras de la boca**_

 _ **"Tocada, las traes, tocada, tocada, las traes"**_

 _ **¿Alguien puede oírme? Estoy escondida bajo la tierra**_

 _ **¿Alguien puede oírme? ¿Estoy hablando conmigo misma?**_

 _ **Diciendo, "tocada, las traes, tocada, tocada, las traes"**_

 _ **Él dice, "tocada, las traes, tocada, tocada, las traes"**_

Nunca le dije a mi mami… bueno no le dije a nadie que tenía un amigo, comencé a guardar secretos cuando él me lo pidió, quería decirle a mi mami, pero escuche que ellos también decían mentiras, así que supuse que no era tan malo ya que los adultos también lo hacían.

Me encantaba estar con Eren al ser un niño muy solitario y callado no tenía amigos, aunque a mi papi no le gustaba que hablara con los demás niños.

No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él era realmente bueno conmigo, no tenía la edad para saber qué era lo bueno y lo malo, en quién realmente debía confiar.

-Deberías venir conmigo, ambos seríamos muy felices juntos- Me dijo una tarde cuanto manejaba a algún lugar muy alejado, era un bosque muy bonito, iluminado por el sol.- Si te soy sincero estarás mejor conmigo, tus papis no te hacen mucho caso y conmigo jugaras siempre.

-Pero mis papis me quieren, debo estar con ellos- Él me sonrió con gentileza.

-Yo te amo mi pequeño Levi, y mis padres me enseñaron a estar con la persona que amo- Me acarició la mejilla con demasiada gentileza, su contacto era más cálido que el de mi mami.

-Lo haré si prometes que me querrás siempre- El asintió con esa bella sonrisa, aunque había algo raro en sus ojos.

 _ **¿Puede alguien escucharme? Estoy escondida bajo la tierra,**_

 _ **¿puede alguien escucharme? ¿Estoy hablando conmigo misma?**_

 _ **diciendo, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes,"**_

 _ **está diciendo, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes"**_

Ese día tomé algo de mi ropa, dejándole una nota a mi mami diciéndole que la amaba mucho.

Él me espero en el parque de siempre, con una canasta de mis dulces favoritos, con ese lindo regalo mis dudas se fueron y entre al auto.

Durante todo el camino cantamos muchas canciones, todas mis favoritas, parecía que Eren me conocía a la perfección.

Como si él fuera ese monstro que me vigilaba en mi closet, como si el me vigilara día y noche.

-Eren ¿Cómo es que me conoces tanto?- Pregunte un tanto nervioso.

Sonrió, de una manera que no me gusto para nada, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

¿Recuerdan ese cuento de la caperucita roja? Sentía que el lobo me comería, yo no quería eso.

 _ **[Hay] un poquito de veneno en mí,**_

 _ **puedo saborear tu piel en mis dientes,**_

 _ **"amo cuando te escucho respirando,**_

 _ **espero por Dios que nunca vayas a marcharte"**_

Mi pequeño y hermoso Levi ahora que te tengo en mis manos no te dejaré por nada del mundo, eres completamente mío. Veo a tu pequeña madre llorando, bella Kuschel ¿Por qué lo haces? No valoraste a tu pequeño bebe, por eso te lo arrebate para que tuviera todo el amor que le negaste ¿Para qué grita señor Ackerman? De igual forma usted planeaba dejarlos por su secretaría.

No se preocupen yo tendré a su pequeño y lo cuidare.

Amo todo de Levi, sus pequeñas piernas blancas, sus diminutas manos, sus ojos tiernos y esa bella boquita tan rosada.

Tenemos meses amándonos, al principio él se resistió, llorando porque quería de vuelta a sus padres, me dolió demasiado amarrarlo cuando gritaba que quería irse.

Lo que más me dolió mi bebe fue cuando intentaste escapar, ¿Acaso no fui bueno contigo? Corriendo por el bosque, gritando por ayuda ¿Acaso mi comida no era rica? No grite mi hermoso bebe, nadie va a escucharte. Te gusta jugar mucho a las escondidas, pero no me gusta cuando tiemblas si te encuentro.

Entiéndelo eres mío, ya no eres Rivaille Ackerman, ahora eres mi bello esposo Levi de Jaeger ¿Acaso no te gusta?

 _ **Corriendo por el estacionamiento,**_

 _ **me persiguió y no iba a parar,**_

 _ **"tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes,"**_

 _ **tomó mi mano, me derrumbó,**_

 _ **me quitó las palabras directamente de mi boca,**_

 _ **"tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes"**_

Eren antes fue muy malo conmigo, me dijo que hace dos años que estoy con él, ahora entiendo que todo lo hizo por amor, pronto será mi cumpleaños número diez, espero que me haga un delicioso pastel.

Eren me ama demasiado, a veces me besa hasta que no puedo respirar, me besa el cuello haciéndome cosquillas y le gusta tocar mis piernas.

Hace una semana me pregunto que si me alejaran de él que haría yo.

-No pueden hacer eso, tú eres mi esposo- Le conteste muy seguro.

-¿Y si tus padres intentan alejarte de mí?

-No me iría con ellos, tú eres el único que me ama- Me miraste sonriente, con esa sonrisa que no me gustaba.

Caperucita roja, me dije, ya que me recordabas al lobo.

 _ **¿Puede alguien escucharme? Estoy escondida bajo la tierra,**_

 _ **¿puede alguien escucharme? ¿Estoy hablando conmigo misma?**_

 _ **diciendo, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes,"**_

 _ **está diciendo, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes"**_

Lo poco que recuerdo de mis padres era a una madre borracha y un padre médico que le interesaba poco su familia, no tenía amigos ya que decían que un niño rico no debía estar con ellos.

Vaya idiotas, no quería hablar con ellos de igual forma.

Antes de morir mi madre me dijo que me amo mucho, y esperaba que encontrará a una buena persona.

"Cuando lo hagas no lo dejes ir, por nada del mundo…"

Levi era el indicado, cuando lo vi por primera vez en un súper mercado de la mano de una de sus nanas supe que debía ser mío, lo vigile varias veces, esperando el momento para hablar con mi pequeño ángel.

 _ **De tin marín de dos pingüé,**_

 _ **toma a tu dama por los dedos del pie,**_

 _ **si chilla, no la sueltes,**_

 _ **de tin marín de dos pingüé,**_

 _ **tu madre dijo que eligieras a la mejor chica,**_

 _ **y soy yo**_

Eren nunca llegó a pegarme incluso cuando tontamente quise escapar, estoy avergonzado cuando recuerdo que luche varias veces y en esas ocasiones le golpe o arañe la cara.

Mi querido esposo por favor perdóname, nunca lo volveré a hacer soy todo tuyo.

-Te amo Eren. Prometo no volver a escapar.

Le dije cuando vi sangre en su rostro, estaba tan aterrado porque pensé que me golpearía, quería cooperar para ganarme su confianza y huir.

Me avergüenzo porque ahora sé que te amo, estaremos siempre juntos, gracias por mi pastel de cumpleaños, ahora que tengo catorce años me darás un regalo especial, dices que me gustara demasiado.

Sigo pensando, que este es el cuento de caperucita roja…

Él lobo se comerá a caperucita roja, pero ahora ella estará gustosa de ser comida.

 _ **Corriendo por el estacionamiento,**_

 _ **me persiguió y no iba a parar,**_

 _ **"tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes,"**_

 _ **tomó mi mano, me derrumbó,**_

 _ **me quitó las palabras directamente de mi boca,**_

 _ **"tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes"**_

 _ **Corriendo por el estacionamiento,**_

 _ **me persiguió y no iba a parar** **,**_

 _ **"tocada, las traes. Tocada, las traes,"**_

 _ **tomó mi mano, me derrumbó,**_

 _ **me quitó las palabras directamente de mi boca,**_

 _ **"tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes"**_

 _"Mío, solamente eres mío" Me susurraste, como una vez lo hizo ese monstruo bajo mi cama._

* * *

Mi primer one-shot del 2017, esperó que se la pasaran muy bien con su familia mis mejores deseos para todos.

Ya lo dije pero igual aclaro, Tag you´re it de Melanie Martinez es la canción que me inspiro.

Espero que les guste, trate de mostrar el como aceptamos a malas personas en nuestra vida ya que todos tenemos una necesidad humana de ser queridos y caemos con él primero que nos da ese "amor" tengo otro fic así donde profundizo sobre esta necesidad. Apenas tenga más caps de rest of my life, o termine ese fic ya que me falta escribirle sus últimos cpas, por eso estaba tan ocupada y no subía nada últimamente.

Nos vemos el viernes!

* * *

 _Con todo my love del 2017: Harye lee_


End file.
